Magazines and Made-up Stuff (bungee jump moment)
by weloveauslly
Summary: Hey! :) Okay, so this is a short and hopefully cute one-shot, that is enough to warm up your tummies this winter season! (In my country :P (Canada)) This is what I think was going through their (Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez's) minds while Austin offered Ally his hand to hold, while they were about to bungee jump off the bridge.


Magazines and Made-up Stuff (bungee jump moment)

**Hey! :) Okay, so this is a short and hopefully cute one-shot, that is enough to warm up your tummies this winter season! (In my country :P (Canada)) This is what I think was going through their (Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez's) minds while Austin offered Ally his hand to hold, while they were about to bungee jump off the bridge.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT, repeat DO NOT own the most awesomest show ever: Austin and Ally… I Wish I did…**

* * *

**Ally POV**

"_Hold my hand, we'll jump together." _

As Austin said those words, they began racing through my mind. If I did hold his hand, would it seem awkward and weird? That a guy and a girlwho are just friends, supposedly 'hold' hands? No right? I mean, it's not like no one's ever done that before… right? I mean, it's not like I don't want to, it's just that, I still can't get over the fact that he would do this, just for me!

He's so sweet that it makes me wonder why he treats me more as if I'm his girlfriend, instead of Brooke… don't get me wrong, I find Brooke a very nice and suitable girlfriend for Austin, but she seems just a tad clingy… but, it's okay if Austin thinks of me as just a friend. It's not like we would have had a chance anyways…

'C'mon Ally, you can do this.' I think to myself. 'It's just your best friend's hand, he's just being friendly… it's not like he wants to be MORE than _just _friends… although, I wish he did…'

* * *

**Austin POV**

_"Hold my hand, we'll jump together."_

As I said those words, I immediately knew that she would accept. Knowing the fear she shows through her words, her actions and in her eyes… those beautiful glossy brown eyes that could hypnotize you the second you look at them… where was I?... oh yeah! With those gestures made, it felt like she needed someone to always be there for her. And I can be that someone.

Okay, so yeah I do understand that you're all probably saying 'Austin! How dare you! You have a girlfriend!' or 'Oooh! When Brooke finds out that you're paying more attention to Ally than her… good luck!' But, I don't care, okay!? I had to get my mind off of Ally somehow, and getting a girlfriend was the best thing that I could come up with. As I am new to the whole 'getting-over-your-crush-who-so-happens-to-be-your-best-friend' situation.

I know that I'm just using Brooke, and I know it's wrong but, like I said, I'm still new to this kind of situation. But it's not like I would have a chance with her anyways… although I wish I did…

* * *

**Trish POV**

_"Hold my hand, we'll jump together."_

As he said those words, I knew that Ally would accept and Austin would have been on cloud nine just by that small action. Before you ask, I KNOW they have a crush on each other. There are just way too cute together! Just by the way they smile at each other and how she always calls him sweet and how he melts into the hug she initiates. It's so obvious, but they're just too stubborn to admit their feelings to themselves, their friends and family, and each other!

Can you believe it? Ally, my bestie for life, not telling me her obvious crush on Austin? It's just so…Argh! I can't even… just, I can't believe I'm saying this but, go talk to Dez, he knows what I'm talking about…

* * *

**Dez POV**

_"Dez, stop texting the dog!"_

As he said those words, I knew I wasn't going to stop texting my dog… oh hey! Why did Trish send you here again? Was it because of Auslly happening soon? Yes I do find them the most cutest couple out there to begin with. They are just 'too cute' as Trish would say.

She even said that they're too stubborn to admit their feelings… and it's true! Austin hasn't told me a single secret ever since I found out about his fear of umbrellas… not like that's a secret… but telling me his crush on Ally isn't that big either! It's just that they won't admit the fact that they are perfect for each other, and we all know it. Ah, forget it. We all know that Auslly will happen and that they are going to become Hollywood's new_ 'it' _couple not too long from now…

* * *

**That's it! Thanks for reading guys! And please review and favourite (it is my first fanfic) but don't PM me please because I find it easier if you just leave a review… I know, weird, right? But that okay if you do, it's just that to me it seems easier to just read it all at once instead of going back and forth. And sorry if Dez was a bit OOC... LOL. I tried :p... But, anyways, have a belated Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


End file.
